codemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrassle Mania
"It don't hang at all, Dave. It's like a button." - Benny on this article. Wrassle Mania is the eleventh episode of the first season of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Third Reich's the Charm and followed by Vegas, Baby! During Jerry's pitch on his new game Space Assassins, the team is interrupted by a brick note thrown through their window. Bellecovision challenges GameAVision to a fight in the All Valley Wrasslin' League (A.V.W.L). The tryouts immediately prove that Black Steve is the only person with wrestling skill (and that Clarence involved in any part of this would be largely gay and inappropriate) who refuses to participate, so Larrity hires professional wrestlers the next day to fight in place of the tournament. Black Steve hides in the air vents when the wrestlers recognize him as the Black Shadow. In order for the wrestlers to qualify for the tournament, they have to work on the games as well, which causes Dave and Jerry to get stuch with Sergei the Giant. Jerry tries to focus on finishing Space Assassins while Dave uses Sergei's huge strength to throw things (including John Romero) and collect women for his own amusement and pleasure. Black Steve crawls out the vents long enough to explain to Jerry that he paid his way through Dartmouth by competing in underground wrestling, where he became known as the Black Shadow. Later, he reveals to Jerry that he killed Sgt. Murder's brother Tommy Murder out of jealousy and ran away from the wrestling league. While the other wrestlers go to a dance club to party before the tournament the next day, Sergei appears behind Jerry and reveals that he's actually very intelligent and sensitive and knows a lot about video games. The two work on the game through the night and into the next day until Sergei has to go fight in the tournament, during which Jerry completes Space Assassins. Bellecovision loses outright, but during the fight with Sgt. Murder, Black Steve appears as the Black Shadow and decapitates Sgt. Murder in a fight to the death. In the final round Sergei accidentally kills his opponent, which wins GameAVision the medal, but gets them banned from the A.V.W.L. and forces Larrity to let the wrestlers go. Larrity is pleased by this, however, as GameAVision retires with a perfect record (W 1 - L 0). Jerry closes the episode by pitching Space Assassins, which is liked by the entire staff, including Larrity. Video Game References *John Romero makes a guest appearance to pitch Doom to Larrity, but runs out of time when Larrity argues about inconsistencies in the plot. *While Romero pitches the game to Larrity, the interface and perspective mirrors that of Ultimate Doom and Doom II. The appearance of Larrity's pistol reflects the appearance of the pistol in the two games, and Romero uses a pixelated version of the Machine Gun from Doom 3. *The word "ROOM" in the transition screen right afterwards reflects the Doom series' title layout. *When Dave starts looking for Sergei the Giant in the club, a black-skinned Princess Peach is seen dancing with a guy. Other References *The four wrestlers are all parodies of real life counterparts. *Bulk Brogan = Hulk Hogan *Manly Man Ricky Ravage = Macho Man Randy Savage *Sgt. Murder = Sgt. Slaughter *Sergei the Giant = Andre the Giant *The title Wrassle Mania is a reference to Wrestlemania, a professional wresting event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Notes *While Romero pitches his game to Larrity, Larrity argues that the devil lives in the center of Earth with Hitler, not Mars. Hitler killed himself in the previous episode and Larrity kept one of his clones on ice in the break room refrigerator. It's possible Larrity forgot the events in the previous episode ever happened. *Todd mistakenly refers wrestling as modern combat. Wrestling is actually very ancient in origin, dating as far back as the Trojan War in 12th and 13th century B.C; broadswords didn't come into service until about 1000 A.D. *According to Larrity, Sergei the Giant has a Ph.D in Hurtin', which would technically make him a doctor. *Larrity and Romero shoot two blue guards and one red guard, the same guards that appear in Super Prison Breakout. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes